


New Ground

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, lovemaking, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant has to adapt to his new relationship status with Skye. He's never had a long term relationship before and hasn't dealt with a period since health class. Skye finds his lack of sex plight amusing but he makes up for lost time when she's back in business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: how about Skye is on her period so no sex, and it drives Ward crazy and Skye is just laughing at him. After a week of no sex, Ward takes her up on what she'd missed. And you get what I'm saying *wink wink wink*

This relationship stuff is all new to him he’s never been settled anywhere long enough to commit to anything more than casual flings. With her it’s different though he’s changed his outlook on the whole relationship thing he loves it, he loves her and he’d grown very used to having sex on tap. Skye was a passionate woman and young which also meant she was insatiable. When they weren't training or on a mission they were in bed, much to Fitz’s dismay since he tended to be the one that would over hear them or occidentally walk in on them.

So when he cuddled up to her that night, his hands creeping beneath her tank top the last thing he expected was for her to slap his hands away. “We can’t” she mumbled her voice thick with sleep.

Undeterred he planted gentle kisses along her neck and then whispered “why not?” she chuckled softly before answering.

“Because I’m riding the crimson tide” she explained. He didn’t get it.

“Is that some hacker lingo?” he asked.

She sighed “No Ward it means I’m on my period, I’m shutting up shop for the week” she clarified.

His eyes widened in horror briefly before he recovered himself “Oh” 

“Yeah” she giggled “You’ll just have to do without” she yawns before turning over and resting her head on his chest. Skye doesn’t do spooning she basically sleep on top of him, he looks down and she’s asleep huh well this is a new one. Period, it’s not like he doesn’t know about these things he’s just never had to deal with them before but it’s only a week. He’s gone longer than that without sex before he can totally do this. He strokes her hair gently for a while before drifting off to sleep himself.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It’s about day 3 and he’s flagging he seriously misses sex; he’d forgotten a key element of the “he can do this” plan. Yes he’d gone longer than a week without sex before but one he was completely hooked on sex with Skye. To say it was good would be the understatement of the century and secondly he hadn’t had a woman parading around with barely anything on half the time she was around him. His sexual frustration was starting to make him seriously grumpy much to Skye’s amusement. 

“Oh come on Grant it’s not that bad” she teased.

“That’s easy for you to say” he grumbled.

“Awwww poor baby” she mocked “You’re a grown man have you seriously never had to deal with a girlfriends period?”

“Well...you’re kind of the first long term girlfriend I’ve really had” he stammered.

“What really?!” she squealed. He covered his ears.

“Jesus Skye do you have to shriek like that? Yes really” he says earnestly.

“Oh Wow” she giggles “You really are new to all this” this time she’s sympathetic. He nods and kisses her sweetly; she strokes his cheek tenderly “It’s nearly over now”.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A few days later he walks into her bunk, it’s just past midnight and he can hear her steady breathing. As he approaches he can see that she’d passed out, her laptop lay open beside her still silently whirring away. She’d obviously tried and failed to stay up for him, he would have been home or back on the bus which was one in the same. Much sooner if his debrief at HQ had not run over, taking a moment to watch her sleep he smiled. After all that had happened these last few months it was a relief to see her sleeping soundly, her face peaceful. 

Stripping down to his boxers he pulled back the covers and then paused, she was completely naked. Skye never slept naked unless there had been a reason for her to wait up for him. She stirred at the sudden loss of the think blankets and slowly her eyes fluttered open. At first she was disorientated like he’d woken her from a deep sleep but when she took in the reason for the disturbance she smiled brightly.

“You’re back” she stated.

“Yeah” he breathed openly staring at her gorgeously nude form.

“You’re late” she teased.

“Sorry” he apologised he didn’t know why she clearly wasn’t upset.

“I must have dozed off, I was waiting for you” she informed him.

“I can see that” he smirked.

“Were you going to come to bed or are you going to stand there and perv on me all night?” she giggles and it’s a glorious sound. He doesn’t need asking twice he sheds his boxers and jumps into bed with her. Pulling her into his arms the moment he gets hold of her, he kisses her like a man starved of oxygen and she kisses back with just as much need. His hands wandering all over her body caressing her soft skin. She traces the plains and valleys of his body with her fingers sending tremors down his spine. God he’s missed this he rolls her onto her back, pressing her into the mattress with his hard body. She looks up at him with those big doe eyes and he’s almost undone then and there. It’s been nearly a week since he last had her and it’s far too long, this is going to be quick and they both know it.  
She winds her arms around his neck and pulls him back to her kissing him with desperate need, their tongues tangle together as she pulls him even closer. He breaks the kiss to turn his attention to her neck kissing and nipping his way down her throat. She moans her approval as his hand cups her breast kneading the tender flesh, when his thumb skims over her tight nipple her back bows off the bed. Gently he rolls one nipple between his thumb and forefinger whilst his mouth closes over the other and sucks, sending a sharp pang of pleasure straight to her core. She bites down on her lip as she squirms, her hands now fisting in the bed sheets as she tries to absorb the myriad sensations. Her body is opening up ready for him she can feel the liquid heat pooling in her sex, she knows he’s struggled this last week but so has she. She’s missed this, this intimate connection they share it’s more than fucking its lovemaking.

He slowly starts to make his way south planting kisses along her stomach but she stops him with a tug on his hair. “Not this time” she begs “I need you inside of me” she keens. After such a long period without he doesn’t need telling twice, he climbs back up her body stopping briefly to suck on each of her rosy nipples and then he’s right where she wanted him. He reaches over to the night stand to retrieve a condom, slowly as if teasing her he rolls it down his length his eyes never leaving hers. Grasping his cock he rubs the head up and down her wet folds nudging her swollen clit, she sucks in a breath as he enters her slowly. The bite is delicious as he stretches her wide and then he’s thrusting into her slowly at first because although he knows he won’t be lasting forever this time he’s missed this. He moans in deep satisfaction as she takes him to the root his balls slapping her ass, she wraps her legs around his hips her feet pressing into his perfect butt. His hands find hers and he laces their fingers together placing their interlocked hands above her head. Before dipping down for a deep, lush kiss the kind that curls your toes.

Then he’s pounding into her and she’s urging him on, she needs him to go harder, deeper, faster because she’s missed this just as much as he has. She needs this connection with him like she needs air to breath. He presses his forehead to hers as he drives them on higher and higher towards a glorious end and then they’re falling at exactly the same moment. For a brief moment in time they are one and the feeling is the most intense that either has ever felt. It takes them a long time to come down from that high he doesn’t know it but that performance just put him at the top of the best sex she’s ever had board. Not that she keeps score but...well you know.

They’re looking at each other like love struck teenagers though they are now both laying on their sides turned towards each other, their hands are still interlocked. She breaks the silence first “Wow” is all she says, because really what else can she say.

“Yeah” he says his free hand caresses her cheek.

“I take it from that performance that you missed me” she teased.

“You have no idea” he chuckles before planting a tender kiss to her temple.

“Oh I think I might” her smile is wicked and full of mischief “You up for round two?” 

“Do you even need to ask?” he laughs it reverberates through his body and the sound is deep and rich. He rolls a giggling Skye on top of him to pick up where they left off.


End file.
